


I've Got Everything (At My Fingertips)

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Izzy felt the ‘C’ and smiled proudly as she waited for the rest of the pattern. Izzy realized quickly that it wasn’t a word Clary was spelling out, but a rune.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	I've Got Everything (At My Fingertips)

Izzy felt herself falling asleep and in love every time her head rose and fell with the slow breaths Clary took. One of Clary’s hands ran softly through her hair, spreading it out to cover the unused pillow beside them. Izzy let her eyes close, a slow blink as she wasn’t ready to fall asleep yet. Clary was humming a [soft tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hm6A94zzMvM) that Izzy barely recognized. She glanced up at Clary to see her smiling down at her. 

Clary sang the love-filled words in a whisper, her lips brushing against Izzy’s forehead, her breath warming Izzy’s skin. Izzy watched her as she sang, revelling in the beauty of the woman below her. The hand previously stroking Izzy’s hair moved to her back, tracing letters onto her skin. Izzy tried to focus on them, but her eyes were glued to the soft way Clary’s lips moved. Clary’s tongue ran across her bottom lip and Izzy couldn’t help herself. She pushed herself up and let her lips brush across Clary’s. It wasn’t quite a kiss, just a simple hover of lips, but it said everything. Clary sang into them and Izzy lost her breath. 

Clary’s fingertips traced more letters across her back and Izzy couldn’t make them out. She pouted against Clary’s lips and Clary giggled before pressing them solidly together. Izzy thought she couldn’t focus on the words before, but with Clary’s lips moving against hers, she couldn’t begin to decode the lettering. Clary pulled away and closed her eyes. Izzy felt her fingertips trembling on her back and ran her thumb across Clary’s cheek. Clary swiped her hand down Izzy’s back like she was erasing her previous patterns. She opened her eyes and nodded at Izzy, like she was asking if Izzy was ready for a new word. Izzy sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on Clary’s deep intakes of breath. 

Izzy felt the ‘C’ and smiled proudly as she waited for the rest of the pattern. Izzy realized quickly that it wasn’t a word Clary was spelling out, but a rune. The wedded union rune. Tears sprang to her eyes when she opened them to search Clary’s. Clary nodded as she finished the rune, bringing both of her hands to cup Izzy’s face. Izzy still felt them trembling and knew her own were doing the same. 

“Did you guess?” Clary asked shyly, her voice soft and wavering with each word. Izzy kissed her, pushing every ounce of emotion out of her before pulling away with a watery giggle. 

“Are you--?” Clary was nodding before she could finish asking, the hands around Izzy’s face stroking away the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. 

“Will you marry me, Isabelle?” Izzy nodded along with her and wrapped her arms around Clary’s neck as tight as she could. She could still feel Clary’s delicate fingertips tracing the wedded union rune on her back until Clary permanently marked it into the back of her hand a few months later. 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out entirely more fluffier than even I intended. 
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and/or and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
